


unshakable

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 7, M/M, prompt: pattern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which spontaneity wins out over patterned routine. Hinata may have freaked out a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unshakable

They had a routine. They'd race each other everywhere they went together. They bickered endlessly. Kageyama bought Hinata a meat bun at the end of the day. Hinata stayed late to practice with Kageyama even though his bike ride was already long and dangerous without it being in the dark of the night. They ate lunch together, sometimes at their desks, sometimes on the roof. They had a routine, and it seemed to be an unshakable one. Kageyama was perfectly content in keeping their routine. It was normal. It was predictable. It was easy. It was _routine_. It was never spontaneous, even when Hinata himself was the very essence of spontaneity. It seemed as if Hinata understood Kageyama's need for routine, and Kageyama greatly appreciated that — it was one less thing to be stressed about.

Hinata liked their routine, too. It was a little bit of structure in an otherwise chaotic life (there is no such thing as routine and structure when you have a little sister and parents that might as well be nonexistent). It was something not quite normal for him, but it was stable and gave Hinata some foundation. Perhaps even an unshakable foundation.

But slowly, Hinata found himself… Missing something. He wasn't sure. He had an idea of what he wanted, a vague little idea. But he was afraid to ask for it. He knew spontaneity wasn't a friend to Kageyama, so he'd have to build up to his question somehow - somehow quietly. He could start today! After practice, before they made one of their desperate dashes to the midway point.

When the time came, though, Hinata balked. He forgot all his meticulous planning to find the proper way to build up to getting what he wanted out of Kageyama and spluttered in front of the whole gym:

"Kageyama! Kiss me!"

A volleyball bounced off Kageyama's head, as he missed the toss thanks to Hinata's outburst.

 

Well, so much for a perfectly patterned routine.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize  
> this is so awful  
> please send help


End file.
